


Demon with a Bottle

by AudreyOwO



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyOwO/pseuds/AudreyOwO
Summary: Husk is working through trauma but gets comfort from an unlikely place.





	Demon with a Bottle

He wants it.

He needs it. 

A desire that must be fulfilled.

The only thing making his existence at all bearable. 

It is his greatest friend and worst enemy. 

Husk swung down what remains of his bottle of vodka, before proceeding to throw it against the wall shattering it into a hundred little pieces. 

How metaphorically appropriate for his emotional state right now. 

The hotel was closed for a 4-day weekend as Charlie decided to take her pals camping.

Husk mortified by the prospect of sharing a tent with Angel, and in-general, facing an endless wave of social interaction made him opt to stay behind and do some upkeep. 

Charlie eventually gave in and let him stay behind as the lone resident. 

Husk was content for the first day, but on the second day any happiness that remained was flushed down the toilet. Along with his alcohol poisoning induced puke. 

At the worst possible time, on the worst possible day, decades upon decades later a loud explosive noise from around the block (He would bet $5 it was caused By Cherri Bomb).

This triggered archetypical Vietnam war flashbacks.

Unthinkable acts of sadism and violence committed by his hands-now-turned-paws. 

How those children cried.

Those villagers begged for their life hadn't they? 

He laughed and tossed a grenade at em.

He never truly laughed again afterwards. 

Less than 8 months later he put his shotgun in his mouth like a coward to avoid pending war-crimes charges. 

No pearly gates. 

No blissful eternity with his loved ones.

His wife. 

He knew he didn't deserve it, so he made due in the underworld with beer, cards, crime, and the occasional magic trick. 

Now that shame had hit him once again. That unbearable shame that just won't go away. 

It had, for the first time in a long while, hit him full force. 

The pain flamed inside of him.

He coped the only way he knew how. Ransacking the bar. 

With a deep sigh, he crawled up on the floor around the ruins of his work station. broken bottles, spills, and some very gross bodily liquids stained the floor in a couple of places.

He was going to drift off to sleep, in order to perhaps find some solace in his dreams. 

That was until he heard the familiar voice of the one spider-like porn star. 

"Oh god husky! Jesus christ!" 

Angel ran up to him with one hand over his nose, clinching it to block out the putrid smells. Husk, surprisingly or not, would prefer doing battle with the Viet Cong over Angel trying to get into his pants for the millionth fucking time.

The cat tried weakly resisting being propped up on the couch (one of the few bits of Furnishing not toppled over in black-outed drunken rage). 

"Fuck off, A-Angel!" He said, not wanting any of this. 

"Shut your trap! you are bleeding for christ sakes, Husky!" 

Husk looked down and realized he had a sizable gash on his leg with no memory of how he got it. 

Well, shit.

Angel reached under the bar and brought out the bar's first aid kit. 

As he was cleaning the wound, Husk finally got enough energy to say

"Why are you here Angel?" 

Angel Dust blinked and after a moment of awkward silence.

"Charlie tried callin ya on her cell-phone a few times to check in on things. She sent me down to do so. She got really worried." Husk rubbed his temple pretty sure, but not completely for certain, he ripped the phone out of the wall at one point.

"I'm A-fucking okay just go back and make smores or some shit" He flinched as Angel started wrapping a bandage around his sore-ass leg.

"Ya right! Uncle Angel is gonna take care of you, then head back out". 

Husk groaned. 

He knew enough about the spider to know that he wasn't going to give up, so he might as well accept his fate.

His awful fate as Angel Dust's patient and bitch.

Was he a fucking little kid now?? A little Bitch that needed mommy to look after him?

God he felt so damn pathetic.

Satisfied with his medical work, Angel let his surroundings fully sink in for the first time.

"Husky." He sat down with the cat on the couch. "What ta hell happened, babe?" 

Husk was about to throw some snark his way until he got a good look at him. 

Holy shit. 

Angel had a sad small frown on his face with damn near perfect puppy dog eyes.

He was actually fucking worried.

This narcissist was capable of caring about someone other than himself?

No use keeping his lips shut now, huh? 

"I....haven't been in the best of moods." 

Angel let out a snort and said "clearly". 

After a disapproving glance Angel said "Sorry. Go on, sweetie".

Husk rolled his eyes. "Some turf war broke out nearby or some shit like that...brought back memories of the war".

It was then Angel's own memories began swimming around his head. 

Angel, being Angel, ended up spacing out at the worst possible time because of this

"Angel? ANGEL?!?!?!?! Are you even listening damn it?!?" 

A.D. sprung back to reality realizing he fucked up as Husk, Again HUSK, was for once opening up his heart to someone. 

"Shit sorry! You were saying?" Angel said, clearly guilty and embarrassed. 

Husk yelled, now much louder, (was he sobering up?) "Fucking predictable you show one moment of genuine warmth and you of course fuck it up!" 

Husk positioned himself, laying down sideways on the couch.

"Just leave and spoon with Alastor or some shit"

"Fuck you!" 

Husk eyes widen at the sudden anger. 

"Ya think you the only one fucking like this?!? Needing dumb shit to even get by, moment by fucking moment??!?"

Angel jumped on top of Husk on the couch tears streaming down his face. Husk was speechless. 

"this fucking hotel, nah, almost all of hell with nymphos like me and fucking worthless drunks like you so fuck off you stupid damn cunt!!!"

"Angel". Husk said calmly but Angel Dust was not to be interrupted. 

"I let the stupidest and shittiest men use my fucking holes because my daddy was fucking mean to me!!! But at least I'm trying to be better and happier. What is your damn excuse?"

"Angel."

"Shut the fuck up! You know I really enjoy grumpy guys but this has gone too fucking far with ya and I-" 

Angel found himself rudely yet pleasantly silenced by Husk locking lips with his own.

In that moment both found themselves wrapping their bodies together. Their tongues doing what they may in other's mouth as it pleased.

A minute later the frenzied kissing had melted away into affectionate cuddling which both of them so desperately needed. 

Angel never heard Husk purr before, but he was glad he got that one chance.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a beautiful night as the campfire roared, keeping everyone warm on a surprisingly chilly summer night (In hell).

Angel managed to talk Husk into coming along, and here they were. sitting next to each other in front of the flames, their hands always near touching.

This did not go unnoticed, but merely quietly noticed by everyone else.

Did the hotel have a new couple?

For tonight, it didn't seem to matter for either Husk or Angel since they were glad to have someone with them who understands. 

Every time they looked at each other directly, their eyes meet leading to some apple-red cheeks. 

At one point Husk looked up into the red sky.

Into the heavens. 

He hoped his wife would not mind him moving on. 

He thinks he may have just found someone else.


End file.
